


raising the stakes

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, M/M, Rivalry, Smut, The Duel, Top Dave | Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and Techno don't seem to be taking their duel very seriously, so George decides they need to raise the stakes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 62
Kudos: 2400
Collections: Anonymous





	raising the stakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware Techno thinks stuff like this is cringe. well, yes. maybe it is. but it's been written, and here it is. you can read it if you want, or don't! if you do, i hope you enjoy!

It was a joke. It _was._ At least… at first.

Dream and Techno were going to duel, which George found hilarious. His friends had been at each other’s throats for months, constantly bickering about who was better at every little thing – it didn’t matter what. Dream and Techno would argue over who was better at cleaning the toilet, if they were given the chance.

But especially fighting - who was better in combat. That felt like the number one topic of conversation anytime they were around each other. It was starting to get annoying, honestly.

So he was glad when he found out they’d be competing – for a lot of money, too. He figured they could get it all out of their system, and one of them would walk away with the ability to shut down any further argument about the stupid topic.

But he was surprised when Dream and Techno both seemed… weirdly chill about the whole thing.

“We’ve already agreed to split the money,” Dream explained one day, when George asked him over dinner. “So, y’know. It’s not _that_ high-stakes.”

“This is so out of character, Dream,” George said with narrowed eyes. “Won’t this prove which one of you is _better?_ Shouldn't that matter a lot to you?”

“No,” Dream said defensively. “We could duel a hundred times and it would come out differently every time. This duel is just to make us some money. We both know it won’t be _definitive_.”

“He’s just sayin’ that cause he knows he’s gonna lose,” Techno fired from the end of the table, and Dream shot him a look.

“Oh, you feel the same way, Techno, I know you do.”

George hummed and crossed his arms. “Well, I think you should take it a little more seriously. I’m sick of this argument, I want it to be over.”

“It's never gonna be over,” Dream said with a chuckle. “Not until Techno freely admits that I’m better than him.”

“I think you mixed the order of those words around,” Techno said.

“Maybe you need to raise the stakes a little,” George said. “Then you’ll both take it as seriously as possible, and you _will_ have someone who actually comes out on top.”

“What could be more high stakes than the chance at clout and $100,000?” Techno asked wryly.

George’s eyes gleamed. 

“How about,” he said, “you take coming out on top literally. Whoever wins tops the other one.”

Dream suddenly choked on his sip of water, coughing, as Techno’s fork hit his plate with a clang, his face flushing red.

“George, what the fuck?” Dream said, shocked.

George shrugged, grinning mischievously. “Come on, it’s not like the two of you don’t want to, anyway. The sexual tension in this room is at an all-time high.”

Dream spluttered. “That’s not-,”

“I’m just saying, the duel’s gonna be a lot more _definitive_ if it ends with one of you with a dick up your ass,” George said oh-so-casually.

“Okay, I’m out,” Techno said, standing up and taking his plate with him.

George watched him go with a little smirk. Dream was just staring at him, aghast.

“You really had to go _that_ far?” Dream asked.

“Oh, I really did,” George responded with a laugh.

So it was a joke. It _was._

Until it was all Dream could think about, every time he went into a practice spar. Until the thought clearly simmered under every interaction he had with Techno, the two of them unable to keep eye contact for more than a few seconds, treading carefully around each other. And – he noticed – both of them upping their training regimen, spending more hours sparring, more time analyzing the other’s behaviors.

Dream started spending most of his waking time thinking about the duel, actually; thinking through what he had learned about Techno, what he had learned about fighting. He had been studying the pink-haired man’s technique intensely over the past few days, watching back videos of his previous duels on his computer. Techno was a madman on the battlefield, just an absolute whirlwind. His capability was intimidating, the way he held back until the perfect moment, and then moved all at once, decisive and forceful and really fucking hot –

Dream felt a rush of heat low in his stomach and slammed his computer closed, his face flushing red.

Shit.

Okay. Maybe George’s quip about the sexual tension hadn’t been _entirely_ off base.

But he couldn’t be sure that Techno felt the same way. Techno betrayed nothing, ever, to anyone, keeping everything hidden behind several solid layers of irony and detachment. If Dream felt jittery and hyper-aware of the space between them when they were together, that was… probably just a Dream thing. Probably not reciprocated, especially considering it seemed like Techno didn’t want to be near him at all these days.

Goddammit. Why did George have to say that? He meant it as a joke, yet it wouldn’t leave Dream’s head. On top of his usual competitive streak, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering when he finally collapsed into bed after a long day of training, thinking about the possibility of losing; the possibility of Techno pushing him into a room afterwards and shoving him up against a wall, moving with that same decisiveness as he claimed Dream’s mouth, his hands tracing down to his –

Dream groaned towards the ceiling and shoved a pillow over his head.

He had to get over this, and _fast._

The duel approached quickly.

Dream trained so hard, he started to feel worn down. He knew that was probably bad, but he didn’t know how to pull himself out of it. He was properly fixated on winning now, and anyway – training physically was the only way to keep his mind off of his increasing attraction to Techno. Which was difficult enough as it was, considering he was spending most of his waking time _obsessing_ about Techno for the purposes of the duel.

When his friends eventually stopped agreeing to practice with him, telling him to get some rest, he just trained on his own instead.

The day before the duel, he was doing just that, lashing out against a poor, abused punching bag, imagining that it was Techno; imagining him parrying his blows with that easy, terrifying capability, sweeping his sword against him, pinning him to the ground –

“I thought we weren’t takin’ this seriously,” came a voice from behind him.

Dream jolted and whirled around to see Techno a few paces away. The man had his hair tied back in a short ponytail, and his face looked sort of amused as he stared at Dream, who panted for breath, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead.

Dream swallowed. “Yeah, um. Well. You know me.”

“I do,” Techno mused, his gaze unreadable and sending a shiver down Dream’s spine.

“This, uh -,” and Dream found himself rambling before he could stop himself, a fatal personality flaw that he cursed internally as he heard himself say: “this has nothing to do with what George said, by the way. That – that was a joke. And obviously, you know, obviously not a real thing. I just, uh – I just really don’t want you to have the satisfaction of winning, okay? That’s it.”

Just like always, Techno betrayed nothing. “Right,” he said.

“Right,” Dream repeated, embarrassment searing through him.

And then for a second, Techno’s gaze seemed to flicker up and down, as though he were appraising Dream, or maybe appreciating him. It made something low and hot spark to life in Dream’s stomach as Techno said in a monotone, “see you tomorrow,” and brushed past him, making his way towards the door.

Dream stood silently until he heard the door close behind Techno, and then he let out a shuddering breath.

And that night, if he thrust helplessly into his hand while laying in bed, imagining it to be Techno’s hand, instead, his sharp canine teeth scraping against Dream’s neck – well, that was just him getting it out of his system. He was just blowing off steam. Even if he came harder than he had in months, jerking into his orgasm with a choked gasp. Even if the fantasy lingered hazily for a few moments after… and then a few moments more.

Fuck.

Mr. Beast seemed thrilled at Dream’s intensity.

“Technoblade’s really serious about it, too,” he said excitedly, and Dream’s heart started to thud even harder in his chest, making him feel sort of queasy. “Seems like there’s a lot at stake!”

Dream gulped and readjusted his grip on his axe, willing his hands to stop trembling.

Techno won the first round, and the second. Each time, Dream ended up pinned on the ground under the tip of Techno’s sword, panting for breath as he stared up at him with a glare. Each time, Techno reached out a hand and helped him up, and each time, Dream felt hyperaware of their arms brushing against each other.

Holy _shit_ , he was fucking this up.

So he decided to win the next round, and then the next, and then they traded rounds after that, neither pulling ahead enough to declare victory yet. Each time, the offered hand. Each time, the touch that seemed to burn.

Techno managed to win twice in a row, and then Dream heard, “match point! If Techno wins this, he goes home with it all!” and his heart pounded in his chest.

He was tired and sore and shaking with exertion as he stalked towards Techno, but the other man seemed barely affected by the intensity of their dueling. He just paced around Dream, evaluating him with his piercing gaze, grinning a little and exposing those sharp teeth.

“Nervous?” he asked, propping his sword up arrogantly on his shoulder.

 _He’s waiting for the right moment_ , Dream thought, and felt a plunge in his chest.

"Around you? Nah,” he replied, forcing confidence into his voice.

Techno’s face shifted, and then he moved.

Dream was put immediately on the defensive, pulling his axe up to block Techno’s strikes, but something seemed to have possessed Techno: the same wild spirit he had seen on tape, the concise, focused movement, the sheer speed and strength and accuracy. Dream faltered under it, forgetting what he had practiced to counter this type of onslaught, focused on nothing except the way Techno moved as he brought his sword cracking against the handle of his axe. Dream was knocked to the ground, his weapon flying from his hands.

Techno’s sword rested gently at the side of his neck, and Dream looked up at him, gaping. There was a sort of darkness in Techno’s gaze that sent a full-body shiver racing through him.

“I win,” Techno said evenly, his voice betraying nothing.

Dream exhaled, and said weakly, "you got lucky."

Techno narrowed his eyes, but smiled in a sort of knowing way, and their gazes held a moment longer before Techno pulled his sword away and extended his hand. And then there was a lot of excitement from Mr. Beast and the other spectators, and Dream was sort of carried along by it as they all came out and congratulated them both.

The whole time, he felt Techno’s gaze burning into the side of his head.

  
  


There was a knock at his bedroom door, later.

Dream turned his head and finished pulling on a fresh shirt before heading for the door. He had told George to come by later, and as he swung the door open, he said, “hey, what’s -,”

He froze.

“Hey,” Technoblade said. He had also changed, into a pair of black slacks, a loose red shirt. His shoulder-length hair was out of its ponytail, and he looked more calm and collected than earlier, in the heat of battle, when had looked almost feral.

Dream stumbled for words for a second. “Um – hey. Good job, earlier. I’ll get you next time,” he said.

Techno smirked. “Yeah. This was the time that mattered, though,” he said, and sort of shouldered past Dream and into his room.

Dream’s heart hammered in his chest and he told himself to calm down as he let the door close behind him. “So what’s up?” he asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant as he watched Techno glance around his room briefly.

“I just came to give you your half of the earnin's,” Techno said, turning around to look at Dream. He held out a hand with a check for 50K.

“Oh yeah, thanks,” Dream said. He had almost forgotten about the money. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Techno said. “Guess that makes us even. I get the clout, we both get paid. Not a bad day.”

Dream felt his stupid, impulsive mouth start running before he could stop it: “Good thing George’s suggestion wasn’t serious, huh?” he said, with a chuckle that quickly died in his throat.

And Techno’s gaze went dark. “Right. Funny how you keep bringin’ that up.”

Dream flushed. “It’s, uh – that's not -,”

“If I didn’t know better, Dream, I’d think you _wanted_ me to fuck you,” Techno said plainly, and Dream stilled.

There was that tension again, like a rubber band pulled between them, ready to snap. It couldn’t possibly be _just_ Dream, could it? It couldn’t possibly just be him with this stupid urge to touch, to be touched, _now –_

“Is that what you want?” Techno asked, his voice gravelly, his eyes searching, and Dream’s brain short-circuited.

“Techno,” he said faintly, his name more of an admission than anything else he could muster, and he felt his entire body go warm.

Something flashed in Techno’s eyes, and he hummed low in his throat, coming closer and bringing up a hand to brush along the curve of Dream’s neck. Techno was just a little bit taller, and Dream shivered as Techno tilted Dream’s chin up slightly.

“That’s what I thought,” Techno said, and then he pushed forward, slotting his mouth against Dream’s in a hot, searing kiss.

Dream moaned immediately into it, his brain lighting up as Techno pushed him backwards until his back hit the wall, deepening the kiss. Dream’s hands came up to clutch at Techno’s shirt, feeling Techno’s hands splay across his waist, slowly pushing down to his thighs and coming close, so close –

Dream broke away, gasping, as Techno’s hand brushed over the growing bulge in Dream’s pants. “Fuck, _Techno -,”_

“Bet you haven’t stopped thinkin’ about this,” Techno muttered as he started to press kisses down Dream’s jaw and neck. Techno nipped a little into the crook of Dream’s neck and drew another startled moan out of him, and _fuck_ this felt good, this felt – “is that right?”

“Don’t – flatter yourself -,” Dream managed, his pride rebelling even though it was true.

“No, no, no bein’ coy now,” Techno said against his neck, cupping his hand a little harder over Dream’s dick and making him buck into the touch with a needy gasp. “You been thinkin’ about me touchin’ you like this?”

Techno pulled his head up and forced Dream to look into his eyes, and Dream felt his face burn. He dropped his head against Techno’s shoulder and mumbled, “y – yes…”

He felt Techno shudder, and then Techno was pushing him into another claiming kiss, their teeth briefly clashing against each other. Dream melted into it, his mind going hazy under Techno’s touches, and then Techno pulled away.

“Me, too,” Techno muttered, and Dream’s eyes widened.

Techno moved quickly, moving his arms under Dream’s thighs and picking him up easily – Dream wrapped his arms around Techno’s neck with a surprised yelp before Techno turned them around and threw him down on the bed, boxing himself in over Dream and staring down at him with that same feral look on his face from earlier.

“Off,” he ordered, pushing Dream’s shirt up.

Dream laughed breathily as he pulled it over his head. “So demanding.”

“Yes,” Techno responded, and then he was pulling at the hem of Dream’s sweatpants.

Dream pushed him off a little and Techno leaned back, suddenly searching Dream’s face for signs of hesitancy, but Dream was just smirking, saying, “you, too, asshole.”

Techno’s gaze flashed and he stepped back for a moment, pulling his shirt off as Dream pulled off his sweatpants, leaving him only in his tented boxers. Seeing Techno’s bare chest, muscled and pocketed with scars, sent a wave of heat down Dream’s body, and his mouth hung slightly open as Techno looked back at him, his eyes roving up and down Dream’s body.

“Fuck, Dream,” he said, coming back and pushing Dream down lightly by his shoulders, still wearing his pants. He started trailing kisses down Dream’s body, muttering, “you’re so fucking pretty, _Jesus.”_

“Techn- _oh,”_ Dream said, the name falling off into a moan, as Techno suddenly pulled his boxers down, letting his erection spring free. He was _achingly_ hard and couldn’t help but buck his hips up a little, desperate for touch.

“Patience,” Techno teased, but he didn’t make him wait long. Soon, his hand was on Dream’s dick, and – oh, _fuck,_ it felt good; his hand was rougher than Dream’s, the fingers defter, and he started stroking Dream with slow precision, drawing pants from his mouth.

“God – Techno – _fuck_ that feels good,” Dream whimpered, his hands clawing into the sheets. He was vocal in bed, always had been, he just couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t stop the words flowing from his mouth as he started begging: “more, please, I need – I need more, want you – want your clothes off, Techno, off.”

“Since you asked nicely,” Techno said, and drew back from him for a moment.

Overwhelmed in the best way, Dream put his hands over his face as he heard Techno taking off his pants. _I can’t believe this is happening, I can’t believe –_

And then he heard another sound – the sound of a cap coming unclasped.

He sort of jerked up onto his elbows, looking, with wide eyes, at Techno standing naked in front of him, a bottle of lube in his hands. Techno was – god, he was _gorgeous._

“You remember the bet, right?” Techno asked. He came over to the bed, and – _Christ,_ he was big, too, the sight going straight to Dream’s dick, as though it could get any harder.

Dream shuddered. “Y-yeah.”

“Is that what you want?” Techno asked, leaning over Dream again.

“Come on, don't make me -,”

“I need you to say it.”

“ _Yes,_ I want that, just _fuck me,_ Techno, please -,”

Techno groaned, a sound that came from deep in his chest, and he claimed Dream’s mouth again, his tongue pushing into Dream’s mouth dominantly. His hand trailed down to Dream’s ass, and then his fingers were pressing against Dream’s entrance, and Dream broke away with a gasp as Techno slipped a lubed finger inside of him.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, arching back against Techno’s touch; he didn’t do this often, didn’t – didn’t _bottom_ often, but – but right now, it was so fucking hot, the way Techno was working him open, adding another finger, staring down at him possessively, like Dream was a prize Techno had won – because wasn’t that _exactly_ what had happened?

He threw his head back as Techno added a third, fucking him open on his fingers, and felt Techno’s mouth return to that sensitive spot on his neck, driving him crazy. He wrapped his arms around Techno’s shoulders, and then – and then Techno’s fingertips grazed against exactly the right spot and he _jerked,_ pushing back onto Techno’s hand, a broken moan escaping his mouth. “Fuck, right there, right there, right there-,”

But Techno pulled his hand back, leaving Dream feeling empty and sensitive, his cock leaking, his hips bucking back desperately.

“Techno,” he nearly shouted in frustration.

“God, you’re so needy,” Techno said into his ear, the words sending harsh shivers down Dream’s spine. “Be honest, Dream, did you throw that fight on purpose? Did you let me win so you could get me inside of you like this?”

“F – fuck off,” Dream stuttered as Techno shifted and he felt something else press against his entrance – something big and blunt and _shit, shit, shit –_

“No, I don’t think you did,” Techno mused, bringing his head up to look into Dream’s eyes, his pupils blown wide open with want. “I won fair and square, didn’t I, Dream?”

“Shut up already,” Dream said, trying to wriggle towards him – but Techno put a bracing hand on his hip, stopping him from moving, close to his dick but not close _enough._

“Yeah,” Techno said, a grin spreading across his face. “I beat you, and now I’m gonna have you writhin' on my dick like a slut as my reward. Aren’t I?”

Dream flushed deeply at the humiliation of being held at Techno’s mercy like this, but his pride flew out the window when he felt Techno shift forward, pushing just the head of his cock inside of Dream, the stretch _already_ so good; his inhibitions melted away as his mouth fell open: “yes, Techno, yes, you’re right, you – you beat me, okay, _you win_ , I just – just want you inside me, _now, please -,”_

And the words pulled another groan from Techno’s throat as he thrust forward steadily, making Dream arch back with a little shout as he seated himself fully inside of Dream, his cock pulsing against Dream’s walls, and Dream was, for once, lost for words.

“Can’t believe what a whore you are,” Techno gasped. “Fuck. Tell me how this feels, Dream.”

“Feels – good -,” Dream gasped, overwhelmed with the feeling of Techno _inside_ of him, splitting him open – feeling so vulnerable, his legs spread wide and just, just taking him –

Techno moved, the pressure shifting and deepening, and Dream moaned, wrapping his legs around Techno and pulling at his shoulders. “More,” he said weakly, and saw Techno’s shoulders tense up.

Techno started in a slow rhythm, letting him adjust, but soon Dream was pushing his hips back on Techno’s thrusts, his words returning to him as he mumbled, “more, Techno, f – faster, _please -,”_

And Techno practically growled, capturing his lips in another bruising kiss, as he stopped holding back and _snapped_ his hips forward, thrusting deeper and making Dream see stars. Dream let out broken little whimpers as Techno started pounding into him, taking him over and over at a fast, punishing pace.

“So tight, Dream, holy shit,” Techno said hoarsely, "you feel amazing," and the praise went straight to Dream’s dick, which bounced against his stomach with every thrust. He whined, needing touch, and Techno seemed to understand, bringing a hand between them and grazing it against Dream’s cock.

“Techno -,”

“You gonna come on my cock, Dream?” Techno asked, his hand closing around Dream’s length and starting to pump it in time.

Dream practically convulsed on Techno’s dick, his brain lighting up with fireworks, the sensation overwhelming as Techno slammed inside of him, his hand stroking him, and he felt Techno everywhere, everywhere, all at once –

Just as he thought he couldn’t take it any more, Techno shifted, finding a better angle, and suddenly the head of his dick hit Dream’s prostate and he actually _screamed,_ the pleasure sweeping him up. Techno hit that spot again, and again, building the pressure until it snapped and Dream was coming _hard_ in Techno’s hand.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he panted, the words punched out of him as Techno fucked him through the waves of his orgasm, a groan low in his throat.

“So good, Dream, so good,” Techno whispered into his neck, his head dropping as he kept up his pace, his hips snapping relentlessly against him. Sensitive and shaking, Dream wrapped his arms around Techno’s neck, his thrusts drawing little gasps from his mouth.

“Gonna -,” Techno said, “ah – I’m gonna -,”

And the thought of Techno coming inside of him was so overwhelmingly hot that Dream couldn’t help shifting his hips backwards, rutting against him, whispering, “do it, Techno, please, come inside me, wanna feel you -,”

With a choked sound, Techno’s hips stuttered against him and he came deep inside of Dream, and Dream threw his head back, a soft little cry falling from his mouth, overwhelmed at the feeling of being _so_ fucking _full._

Techno slid back, and Dream went limp on the bed, panting for air. He felt _wrecked,_ loose and fucked-out and _so_ goddamn good, holy shit –

Techno collapsed next to him, looking similarly spent.

“That,” Dream said to the ceiling, and then stopped.

“That,” Techno agreed.

They cleaned up and then stood there, awkwardly, for a moment, neither quite knowing what to do.

“So…” Dream said, breaking the silence. “Where do we go from here?”

Techno finished pulling his shirt on, and looked at him with a sort of guarded expression. “Well…” he said, hesitantly. “I, uh. Guess the bet has been sort of. Fulfilled.”

Dream snorted at the words, and a slow grin spread across his face. “I guess it has,” he said, crossing his arms as he sat down on the bed. “So… maybe we’ll have to do a rematch?"

  
A grin to match spread across Techno’s. “I think that seems in order.”

When he found out, George’s smug expression didn’t leave his face for days.

**Author's Note:**

> this was, actually, my first time writing/posting smut, so I hope it was mostly okay! thanks for reading :) kudos & comments always appreciated


End file.
